charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Ankaret
Ankaret is a girl who was sent through the Time Twister to the 21st century. She is an extremely gifted pianist. History Early Life Ankaret originally lived in the 1940s, during World War II. She had a loving mother and father, and a baby sibling she adored, and also a talent for playing the piano. However, one day when she was out playing with her friend, her house was bombed during a bombing raid and her family was killed. It was as she stood before the rubble that her house had become that the Time Twister appeared ('as if it was vomited from the earth'). Ankaret picked it up and gazed into it, and was transported sixty years into the future. Ankaret emerged into the 21st century to find that everything had changed around her. Instead of rubble, she stood in front of a bleak building. Ankaret was seen standing outside, and was led into the building, which was really an orphanage. Because she had no family, she was forced to stay there. Ankaret tried to tell the other orphans and their minders what had happened to her, but they didn't believe her. The other children also began to bully and tease her, making her very unhappy. As the Princess later tells Henry, Ankaret could have withstood the bullying, if only she'd had music and a piano to play. Unfortunately, there was no music in the orphanage. Ankaret was in despair by the time Treasure found her and brought her to the Littles' House. In the Littles' House, she began to grow, but refused to leave because she didn't want to go back to her second life. The Princess was at a loss about what to do about her, until Henry Yewbeam arrived in the Littles' House. ''Henry and the Guardians of the Lost'' By the time of Henry's arrival in the House, Ankaret has become very bitter, and Henry comments that she acts grumpy all the time. The Princess asks Henry to help Ankaret somehow, as Ankaret must leave the Littles' House for both her sake and the sake of the House. The Princess tells Henry about Ankaret's tragic past and tells him that Ankaret needs music and a piano, or she'll wither away. Though at first Henry has no idea how to help Ankaret, he decides to try and bring her with him back to Ocean View when he is ready to go back, even though it's believed that the magical carriage can only take one to the place one came from. Ankaret is unsure about trying this, as they aren't sure whether it will work or not, but Henry convinces her to come with him by saying that there will be a piano waiting for her. After Henry is rescued from the Mayor, both he and Ankaret are hurriedly prepared to leave for Ocean View. Ankaret tells Henry that she knows where Marigold and Mark live, so they can keep in contact with them once they go back into the real world. During the carriage ride Henry and Ankaret hold hands tightly; when Ankaret begins to worry that the Leaving will fail, Henry reassures her. At length, they arrive in the field near Ocean View, where Charlie and Pearl are waiting for them. Henry introduces Charlie to Ankaret, and Charlie greets and smiles warmly at her. Physical appearance Ankaret has copper-coloured hair and green eyes. Her nose and cheeks are covered in freckles. Personality Abilities Ankaret is an extremely gifted pianist; in her first life, her teachers had been confident that she would eventually become a concert pianist. Relationships Henry Yewbeam Category:Characters Category:Lost Children Category:Children/Teens/Youths Category:Females Category:Articles in need of improvement